TM NETWORK
or TMN, was a popular Japanese band that first formed in 1983. They disbanded in 2018, when member Komuro Tetsuya retired from the entertainment industry. Members *Komuro Tetsuya (小室哲哉; Keyboard, Chorus, Lyrics, Composition, & Arrangement) *Utsunomiya Takashi (宇都宮隆; Lead Vocals & Chorus) *Kine Naoto (木根尚登; Guitar, Piano, Harmonica, Chorus & Composition) About Discography Singles *1984.04.21 Kinyobi no LION 「Take it to the Lucky」) (金曜日のライオン 「Take it to the Lucky」) *1984.07.21 1974 (1974 「16光年の訪問者」) *1985.05.22 ACCIDENT (アクシデント) *1985.07.21 DRAGON THE FESTIVAL (Zoo Mix) *1985.11.01 YOUR SONG ("D"Mix) *1986.04.21 Come on Let's Dance (This is the FANKS DYNA-MIX) *1986.08.27 GIRL *1986.11.21 All-Right All-Night (No Tears No blood) *1987.02.01 Self Control 「Hakobune ni Hikarete」 (Self Control 「方舟に曳かれて」) *1987.04.08 Get Wild *1987.10.01 Kiss You 「Sekai wa uchuu to Koi ni ochiru」 (Kiss You 「世界は宇宙と恋におちる」) *1988.01.01 RESISTANCE *1988.03.05 BEYOND THE TIME 「MOBIOUS no uchuu wo koete」 (BEYOND THE TIME 「メビウスの宇宙を越えて」) *1988.07.21 SEVEN DAYS WAR *1988.11.17 COME ON EVERYBODY *1989.03.21 JUST ONE VICTORY [REMIX VERSION] *1989.05.15 COME ON EVERYBODY (with Nile Rodgers) *1989.04.15 KISS YOU (KISS JAPAN) *1989.04.15 GET WILD '89 *1990.07.07 THE POINT OF LOVERS' NIGHT *1990.09.28 TIME TO COUNT DOWN *1990.12.21 RHYTHM RED BEAT BLACK *1991.02.01 RHYTHM RED BEAT BLACK (Version 2.0) *1991.05.22 Love Train/We love the EARTH *1991.11.15 WILD HEAVEN *1993.09.29 Ichizuna Koi (一途な恋) *1994.04.21 Nights of The Knife *1999.07.22 GET WILD DECADE RUN *1999.07.28 10 YEARS AFTER *1999.12.22 Happiness×3 Loneliness×3/80's *2000.07.21 MESSaGE *2000.10.25 IGNITION, SEQUENCE, START *2000.11.27 We Are Starting Over *2002.10.30 CASTLE IN THE CLOUDS *2004.02.25 NETWORK TM *2007.10.31 WELCOME BACK 2 *2012.04.25 I am *2014.04.22 LOUD Live Singles *2013.07.20 Green days 2013 *2015.03.21 Get Wild 2015* . *Also released as a digital single on April 22. Studio Albums *1984.04.21 RAINBOW RAINBOW *1985.06.21 CHILDHOOD'S END *1986.06.04 GORILLA *1987.02.26 Self Control *1987.11.11 humansystem *1988.12.19 CAROL 〜A DAY IN A GIRL'S LIFE 1991〜 *1990.10.25 RHYTHM RED *1991.09.05 EXPO *2000.12.25 Major Turn-Round *2004.03.24 NETWORK TM -Easy Listening- *2007.12.05 SPEEDWAY *2014.10.29 QUIT30 Mini Album *1985.11.28 TWINKLE NIGHT Remix Albums *1989.05.12 DRESS *1993.08.21 TMN CLASSIX 1 *1993.08.21 TMN CLASSIX 2 *2014.04.22 DRESS2 Live Albums *1992.08.21 TMN COLOSSEUM Ⅰ *1992.08.21 TMN COLOSSEUM Ⅱ *1994.08.11 TMN final live LAST GROOVE 5.18 *1994.08.11 TMN final live LAST GROOVE 5.19 Best Hits Albums *1987.07.01 Gift for Fanks *1994.06.22 TETSUYA KOMURO PRESENTS TMN BLACK *1994.06.22 TAKASHI UTSUNOMIYA PRESENTS TMN RED *1994.06.22 NAOTO KINE PRESENTS TMN BLUE *1996.12.12 TIME CAPSULE all the singles *2004.12.22 Welcome to the FANKS! *2008.05.28 TM NETWORK THE SINGLES 1 *2009.09.30 TM NETWORK THE SINGLES 2 *2012.05.23 TM NETWORK ORIGINAL SINGLES 1984-1999 *2012.05.23 TM NETWORK ORIGINAL SINGLE BACK TRACKS 1984-1999 Compilation *1999.01.30 STAR BOX TM NETWORK *1999.01.30 STAR BOX TMN *2000.03.23 BEST TRACKS 〜A message to the next generation〜 *2003.01.01 THE LEGEND TM NETWORK *2008.07.02 TM NETWORK BEST OF BEST *2008.07.20 TM NETWORK SUPER BEST *2017.04.05 GET WILD SONG MAFIA Other *2003.02.05 Kiwokuto Kiroku〜 Major Turn-Round (キヲクトキロク 〜 Major Turn-Round) Videos Video Game *1989.02.22 TM NETWORK: LIVE IN POWER BOWL (TMネットワーク ライブ イン パワーボウル) External Links *Website *Twitter *MySpace *Facebook Category:Bands Category:Boy Bands Category:Inactive Category:J-Pop Category:J-Rock Category:Jazz Category:ElectroPop Category:New Music Category:1983 Debuts Category:2018 Disbanded Category:Avex Category:3 Member Band Category:3 Member Band Formations